מתנות- תאורג'ים
תוכן ' ' Lambent Sight (Theurge Rank 1) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou the ability to see under circumstances where sight would normally be impossible, such as in conditions of total darkness (inside a deep cave, for example) or if the Garou is blindfolded. This Gift provides illumination for the Garou equivalent to that of a full Moon. System: The player spends a point of Gnosis; no roll is necessary. The effects of this Gift last for one scene. This Gift cannot grant sight to one who is naturally blind. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לראות בלי אור ואפילו כאשר העינייה מכוסות. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Mother's Touch (Theurge Rank 1) ' ' The Garou is able to heal the wounds of others, aggravated or otherwise, simply by laying hands over the afflicted area. The Garou may not heal herself with the Gift. This Gift is taught by a Unicorn-spirit. System: Even battle scars may be cured in this manner, but this must be done in the same scene the scar was obtained and requires the expenditure of a Gnosis point. There is no limit to how many times this may be used on a person, but each use requires a Gnosis point. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + רפואה כנגד: 5 עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: על כל נקודה מעל 5 הדמות מרפאת רמת נזק אחת מדמות אחרת. ניתן לרפא כך גם נזק כסף. הדמות לא יכולה לרפא את עצמה. רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Sense Wyld (Theurge Rank 1) ' ' The Garou invoking this Gift may sense Wyld energies or spirits in the nearby area. This Gift is taught by a Wyld-spirit System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + חידות (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: נותן לחוש בנוכחות והשפעת ווילד בסביבה הקרובה של הדמות. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: רוח ווילד כלשהיא ' ' Sense Wyrm (Theurge Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can sense manifestations of the Wyrm in the nearby area. This Gift involves a mystical sense, not a visual or olfactory image, although Garou using this Gift are likely to say, "This place stinks of the Wyrm." This power requires active concentration. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש בנוכחות השפעות של התולע. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה ' ' Spirit Speech (Theurge, Uktena Rank 1) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou to communicate with encountered spirits. The Garou is thus able to address them whether they wish to be addressed or not. Of course, nothing (usually) prevents the spirit from leaving. This Gift can be taught by any spirit. This allows the Garou to converse even with dormant spirits. System: Once learned, this Gift allows the Garou to understand the communication of spirits intuitively. Some spirits, such as Banes, may not always be understood. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- קוסמולוגיה \ דירוג אחר שמתאים לסוג הרוח כנגד: -- מיוחד עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לתקשר עם כל סוגי הרוחות, מתנת דיבור עם רוחות מאפשרת לך להבין בצורה קסומה את מה שהרוח אומרת לך, ולה להבין את מה שאתה אומר לה. שפת הרוחות אינה שפה, כלומר שכל אחד מהצדדים בשיחה מדבר את שפתו שלו. המתנה מגשרת על פערי השפה. המתנה לא מאפשרת להבין את הכוונה והמשמעות העמוקה של דברי הרוח. היא מגשרת רק על פערי השפה. ' ' המאפיינים הפיזים לא משנים - הומיד יכול לדבר עם רוח זאב גם אם אין לו זנב, לופוס יכול לדבר עם רוח משחקי מחשב גם אם הוא לא מבין כלום בשפות תכנות או משחקי מחשב. בשביל שהרוח תבין אותך אתה צריך להיות מסוגל לדבר (גארו שלא מסוגל לדבר לא יכול לתקשר עם רוח באמצעות המתנה אבל יכול להבין אותה). זכרו שהדמות מדברת כפי שהיא מדברת תמיד והרוח מבינה את המילים שלה גם אם זה אמור להיות פיזית בלתי אפשרי (רוח האבן לא שומעת אבל עדיין קולטת את הדברים). המתנה לא נותנת יכולת להשפיע על צורת המחשבה, הרגשות, הרצונות או הפעולות של הרוח, רק מאפשרת תקשורת בין גארו לרוח. המתנה לא מאפשרת לדמות להבין לעומק את המחשבות או התרבות ממנה הרוח צמחה. עבור זה צריך קוסמולוגיה ועדיף כישרון אחר שרלוונטי לרוח. דוגמה טובה היא הלופוס ורוח משחקי המחשב, המתנה תאפשר ללופוס שלנו להבין שאוסף המספרים על המסך פירושו הרוח אומרת לו שהוא 'L33T'. היא לא עוזרת לו להבין מה המשמעות של המילה בהקשר התרבותי שלה או בהקשר של הרוח. כאשר רוח היער תגיד למהלך הזכוכית שהוא כמו אחד שמסמן טריטוריה על עלי האלון. איך יבין הזאב העירוני שבעצם קראו לו טיפש. רוח מלמדת: כל רוח ' ' Command Spirit (Theurge Rank 2) ' ' The character can manipulate encountered spirits, giving simple commands and expecting their compliance. While she cannot summon spirits by name with this Gift, she can interact with those she meets. This Gift is taught by any Incarna avatar. System: Note that the Garou cannot command spirits to leave areas to which they have been bound; that requires the Exorcism Gift (see below). זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + קוסמולוגיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: גורם לרוח לציית לפקודה אחת רוח מלמדת: אווטר של הרוחות הגדולות ' ' Moonpool (Theurge Rank 2) ' ' This Gift enables a Garou to transform clear, standing water into a pool which offers visions of possible futures. Wilderness ponds, small mountain tarns, pools of clear rainwater or even basins filled with water can serve as a conduit for the images. The scenes that appear within the pool depict what might happen unless something occurs to change the course of events. The Garou must concentrate on the event (or series of events) to get a sense of the outcome. The pool may reflect either literal or symbolic images. System: The Storyteller should determine the clarity and accuracy of the visions. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות כנגד: 7= עתיד קרוב, 11 = עתיד רחוק עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: רמזים לאירועים עתידיים אפשריים מופיעים בתוך השתקפות של הירח במים רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Name the Spirit (Lupus, Theurge Rank 2) ' ' The Garou is able to detect the type of approximate Trait levels (Rage, Power, etc) of a spirit. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of the Uktena totem. System: זמן : פעולה \ טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + קוסמולוגיה כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מגלה לדמות פרטים כגון סוג ועוצמת הרוח. בעזרת טקס ניתן להפעיל את המתת הזאת גם על רוחות שאינן נמצאות מול הדמות בתנאי שלדמות יש קשר סימפתטי לרוח (חפץ ששייך לרוח או שם או חלק מהרוח). רוח מלמדת: אוקטנה ' ' Sight from Beyond (Theurge Rank 2) ' ' When danger stalks the Garou, or momentous events are in the offing, visions being striking the Garou without warning. The nature of the danger is veiled in methaphor – a powerful vampire may appear in the Theurge's dream as a bloody skeleton,while an impending battle might be heralded by dreams of carion crows. This Gift is taught by a Crow-spirit. System: Interpreting these signs is best handled through roleplaying. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מקבלת מדי פעם חזיונות נבואיים על אירועים חשובים בעתיד הקרוב. החזיונות מגיעים על פי החלטה של המנחה וללא קשר לפעולות הדמות. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' Spirit Skin (Theurge Rank 2) ' ' Generally, spirits are fairly friendly to Garou, at least ones that aren't automatically hostile to anything. That doesn't mean, however, that they treat a Garou exactly the same as they treat other spirits, and that's where this Gift comes in handy. By activating it within the Umbra, the Theurge disguises herself as a spirit (usually a wolf spirit) to all concerned. She still physically looks exactly like her lupus form, she simply gives the impression of a spirit rather than Garou. Some Theurge have also used the Gift to throw off pursuit by hiding in a pack of wolf spirits. A chameleon spirit teaches this Gift. System: While sometimes imitating a spirit other than a wolf is useful, it should be noted that the character will still somehow be recognisable as themselves to those looking for them. Even though they will clearly not look like their Lupus form, something about them will still give the game away. This Gift is obviously of little use outside the Umbra. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + קוסמולוגיה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: התאורג לובש דמות של רוח. הרוח שטבעית ביותר לתאורג היא רוח שצורתה כצורת הלופוס שלו; במידה והתאורג לובש צורת רוח אחרת, יש פלוס שלוש לדרוג להבחין שמשהו לא בסדר עם כסות-הרוח ושבעצם, התאורג איננו רוח. ישויות שמכירות את התאורג היטב ואישית יזהו אותו בין שלבש צורת רוח-לופוס, ובין שאחרת. ' ' ורבי מיינרט הייתה מוסיפה לתלמידיה שהמתנה נמשכת יממה אך ככל שהתאורג' מבלה זמן רב יותר בעור הרוח כך הוא מתרחק ממהותו הפיזית ועלולות להיות לכך השפעות שליליות רבות בהחלטת מנחה. חז"ל מספרים כי רבי מיינרט נהגה לעטות עליה כסות רוח של מנחה עד שיום אחד דבקה בה האשליה. ולכן אומרים עד היום לילדים לא לעשות פרצופים מוזרים כי הפנים שלהם יכולות להיתקע ככה. רוח מלמדת: זיקית ' ' Tinker's Touch (Theurge Rank 2) ' ' The Theurge can mend a broken object with a touch, as long as the item contains metal. This Gift is especially useful for emergency wagon repairs or for fixing guns during a siege. System: The player spends one Gnosis point to activate the Gift. She must place together and continuously touch any separated portions of the item to be mended for one turn. During which time, slipped nails slither solidly back into place, bent rifle barrels straighten, shattered blades re-form, and so forth. Items blasted to bits (such as an exploded artillery shell) are beyond the scope of Tinker's Touch. A Metal-spirit teaches this Gift. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מתקן חפצים שבורים המכילים מתכת רוח מלמדת: מתכת ' ' Umbral Tether (Theurge Rank 2) ' ' Although most Theurges would never admit it, even they can become lost in the spirit world from time to time. This Gift allows the werewolf to spin a spiritual line, resembling spider silk, behind her as she explores the Umbra. Only the Garou using the Gift can see the trail, thus increasing the Theurge's reputation as master of the spirit world. A spider spirit teaches this gift. System: Although only the werewolf using this Gift can see her trail, some Gaffling pests occasionally sever or alter the tail without knowing it. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס לשלוש שעות השפעה: הדמות יוצרת חוט ערטילאי אשר משתרך אחריה באומברה. החוט בלתי נראה לכולם מלבד הדמות. המתנה הזאת מאפשרת לשאמנים של הגארו להתמצא באזורים המרוחקים יותר של האומברה, היכן שנקודות ייחוס אחרות מפסיקות להתקיים והדרך חזרה הביתה משתנה באופן לא לינארי.במקומות כאלו, החוט האומבראלי הופך להיות עוגן מציאות עבור השאמן. בכל פעם שהשדמות מרחיקה לתוך שכבה עמוקה יותר של האומברה יש להוציא נקודת נוסיס זמנית נוספת בשביל לקיים את החוט. רוח מלמדת: עכביש Exorcism (Theurge Rank 3) ' ' This is the Gift of ejecting spirits from places or objects, whether they are there voluntarily or are bound there. This Gift is taught by any Incarna avatar. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + טקסים כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: מגרש רוח אשר נקשרה למקום, חפץ או יצור חי רוח מלמדת: אווטר של הרוחות הגדולות ' ' Hidden Heart (Theurge Rank 3) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou to take a dangerous piece of knowledge she possesses and lock it away in her mind so that it becomes inaccessible without a key. The concealed information cannot be taken from her through mental powers or coercion; she can neither access the information nor remember that she has something hidden away in her mind. Until someone speaks the trigger word, performs the appropriate jesture or enacts the conditions set forth in the activation of the Gift, the Garou remains blissfully unaware of the information she has hidden from everyone - including herself. System: Before using this Gift, the Garou must set the conditions which will cause the information to become available to her. This information should be given a trusted ally - after all, the Garou herself won't even remember that she has a key word, much less a secret. זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: חלק מזכרונות הדמות ננעל בתוך מוחה ונשכח באופן מוחלט כך שגם הדמות לא מודעת לקיומו. על מנת לשחרר את הזיכרונות צריכה הדמות לקבל טריגר אשר נקבע מראש ואשר ניתן למשיהו או משהו אחר למשמרת. רוח מלמדת: זיכרון ' ' Pulse of the Invisible (Theurge Rank 3) ' ' Spirits fill the world around the Garou, and none knows this better than the Theurge. Those Garou with Pulse of the Invisible remain constantly aware of all that spirits do around them and can interact with them at will. While most of what occurs is barely worth watching, the Garou will be aware of any dramatic changes. This Gift is taught by any spirit. System: If the Garou's Gnosis equals or exceeds the Gauntlet, he can automatically see into the Umbra. זמן : אפס דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: רמת המעטפת עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה לראות מעבר למעטפת באופן קבוע רוח מלמדת: כל רוח ' ' Spirit Path (Theurge Rank 3) ' ' The Umbra can often confuse the senses of even the most perceptive tracker. The Theurge who possesses this Gift can track a particular spirit anywhere in the spirit world. As long as the Garou knows the spirit's name, she can find that spirit no matter which Umbral realm it takes refuge in. A cockroach-spirit can teach this Gift. System: The Gift: Name the Spirit can be used in conjunction with Spirit Path. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לעקוב אחרי רוח שאת שמה היא מכירה לכל מקום באומברה רוח מלמדת: ג'וק ' ' Umbral Camoflage (Theurge Rank 3) ' ' Although perfectly visible in the physical world, this Gift renders the Garou undetectable by spirits. In conjunction with other Gifts, Umbral Camouflage can make the user vanish from all perception. Garou who use this Gift in the Umbra might as well be someplace else entirely. A Wind-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point, and for the remainder of the scene, she is completely invisible to spiritual senses. She may move about as normal but cannot make any attack actions without disrupting the Gift. In the Umbra, the Garou becomes completely undetectable. זמן : פעולה \ טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: שמאנים יודעים שיש יותר מחמישה חושים. מתנה זאת מעלימה את הדמות מכל סוגי החישה המיסטית שמעבר לחושים הרגילים. אין צורך להיות באומברה על מנת להפעיל מתנה זאת. המתנה לא הופכת דמות לבלתי נראית לעין הרגילה. בשביל להעלם מהחושים הרגילים צריך מתנות אחרות. הדמות יכולה לנוע בחופשיות מבלי לשבור את ההסתרה הזאת אבל אם היא תוקפת משהו או מבצעת פעולות בעלות חשיבות מיסטית (טקסים, או לעבור את המעטפת למשל) ההשפעה עשויה להישבר בהתאם להחלטת המנחה. בעזרת טקס קצר יכולה הדמות להעביר את ההשפעה של המתנה לעוד מספר מצומצם של ישויות שנמצאות ברדיוס של 6 מטר ממנה. רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Umbral Tracking (Theurge Rank 3) ' ' Usually only the Garou who creates an Umbral tether can see it. If a Theurge has this Gift, that is no longer true. This Gift is taugh by a fly spirit. System: By spending one point of Gnosis, the Garou can see all active Umbral tethers around her. She does not know to whome the tethers belong, but can tell in what direction it extends to the Garou. If the Garou breaks the tether, the tether's creator knows immediately. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לדמות לראות את החוטים האמברליים של אחרים רוח מלמדת: זבוב ' ' Grasp the Beyond (Theurge Rank 4) ' ' The Garou may take things to and from the Umbra without having to Dedicate them to herself (see Rite of Talisman Dedication). This includes humans and animals, both willing and unwilling. System: The Garou must grasp the object or person he wishes to take to the spirit world. An unwilling target may resist with a Willpower roll. Any person taken to the Umbra, unless she has the ability to step sideways, must rely on the Garou to escape, or else find an area with a very thin Gauntlet, such as a caern. The Gauntlet rating must be 3 or lower for a victim to exit of his own accord. If he does exit, he may not reenter the Umbra, no matter what the Gauntlet rating. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: רמת המעטפת וכוח רצון במקרה של יצורים אשר מתנגדים למעבר. עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות יכולה לקחת אתה לתוך האומברה דברים שאינם מקודשים לה, כולל יצורים שלא יכולים להיכנס לאומברה בדרך כלל רוח מלמדת: כל רוח ' ' Obscure the Spirit World (Theurge Rank 4) ' ' This Gift allows the elder to confuse the minds of young Garou, making it impossible for them to step sideways. The victims of this Gift are blind to the spirit world and all of its denizens. Quite often used as a punishment, the Gift has obvious tactical advantages when fighting other Garou. A Coyote-spirit teaches this Gift. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + קוסמולוגיה כנגד: נוסיס עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מגביר את הקושי של המעטפת ב- 5 עבור הקורבן. מתת זאת פעילה למשך מספר ימים. רוח מלמדת: זאב ערבות ' ' Spirit Drain (Theurge Rank 4) ' ' The Garou may drain power from a spirit to feed his own resolve. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of the Uktena totem. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: נוסיס עלות: השפעה: הדמות שואבת 3 נקודות בריאות מרוח ומקבלת 3 נקודות זמניות של כוח רצון או נוסיס. רוח מלמדת: משרת של אוקטנה ' ' Feral Lobotomy (Theurge Rank 5) ' ' With but a thought, the Garou can devolve an opponent's mind to that of an animal, effectively destroying his intelligence. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of the Griffin totem. System: Two Gnosis points must be spent for each point of Intelligence destroyed, and the Garou cannot destroy more points than he rolls success levels. Additionally, the target begins acting more animalistic with each point removed. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 2 נוסיס לנקודת תבונה השפעה: מוריד את התבונה של הקורבן באופן תמידי. רוח מלמדת: גריפון ' ' Spirit Vessel (Theurge Rank 5) ' ' One of the best kept secrets of the Theurge elders is the ability to channel a spirit. For a short time, Garou and spirit become one creature with the abilities of both. Usually, the Garou remains in control, adding the spirit's Charms to her repertoire - but sometimes things go awry. Elementals, especially fire elementals, understand the workings of this Gift, but metal elementals can also teach it. Banes can also teach this Gift - but at a dangerous cost. System: The player rolls her character's Gnosis and spends a Gnosis point to activate the Gift. The Rite of Summoning chart determines the difficulty of this Gift. Every success level allows the Garou to use one of the spirit's Charms for up to one scene. A botch on the roll indicates that the Garou has lost control of the combined being, or perhaps that a Bane was channelled instead of the expected spirit. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: רמת הנוסיס של הרוח עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מתאחדת עם רוח ומקבלת חלק מהיכולות שלה. הנוסיס של הדמות חייב להיות שווה או גדול מזה של הרוח. ניסיון להתאחד עם רוח חזקה יותר יגרום נזק לדמות. רוח מלמדת: יסודן כלשהו ' ' The Malleable Spirit (Theurge Rank 5) ' ' The Garou can change a spirit's form or purpose. This Gift is taught by a Chimerling. System: The Garou must best the spirit in a resisted Gnosis vs. Gnosis roll or versus the difficulty listed next to what the Garou tries to accomplish (see below), whichever is higher. ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: כריזמה + קוסמולוגיה כנגד: נוסיס עלות: -- השפעה: משנה את טבעה של רוח. רוח מלמדת: רוח חלום .